


The First Not-Date

by Witheveryheartbeat



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: (but it actually is), F/F, It's not a date, everything is wonderful and Shaw was never captured, pretend that 4x11 never happened, shaw protecting her rep, tricky root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witheveryheartbeat/pseuds/Witheveryheartbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw knows a movie reference and Root doesn't believe that she is a modern person. Root convinces Shaw to go to a movie with her and she agrees to prove a point. Little angst towards the end but I'm a sucker for a happy ending. </p><p>OR<br/>Root tricks Shaw into going on a date with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Not-Date

The team was exhausted as they arrived back at the subway. This latest number was a bit… well, he thought that zombies were going to take over the world. He refused to leave his apartment unless they agreed to take him to some place called “Arcadia” the only safe place from the zombie apocalypse. Root still has no idea where that is and has been trying to figure it out ever since they saved him.

“I’ve searched all over, but I can’t find a town or any place called Arcadia.” Root said as she types away on her computer.”

“Well that’s because it’s not a place, genius.” Shaw responded with her usual tone of annoyance. As if Root should already know where it is. “Arcadia is a ship, Root.” Shaw sighed.

“There’s no record of a ship, commercial or military, called the Arcadia.” Root sounded disappointed.

“Haven’t you ever seen the Resident Evil series?” Shaw asked. Root turned to face her and gave Shaw a questioning look. “It’s a zombie movie where the lead woman saves the remaining people. The safe place was thought to be the ship. You can’t tell me that you didn’t see all of those Resident Evil video games and posters at that nerd’s place. They were so obvious. Plus Milla Jovovich is pretty hot. The series is right up your ally, actually.”

Root smiled at Shaw. Anyone else would have been offended by  attitude and comments, but Root knows she’s harmless. Besides, the most fun part is getting under her skin.

“Why Sameen, I didn’t know you liked to watch movies.” A devilish smile appeared on Root as she beamed at Shaw.

“I haven’t been living under a rock, you know.” Shaw almost looked a little insulted, but quickly masked it with frustration.

“Of course not, no one could live under a rock and still have a body that nice.” Root said as she winked at Shaw. Shaw let out a grumble, like she usually does, and gave her the ‘I can kill you with my hands’ look.

“So, back to you going to movies.” Root quickly tried to get back on subject before Shaw could deflect any information that could give Root more insight into her tastes.

“I didn’t say I go to movies, I said that I’m still a civilized person.” Root gave her a pointed look. “Okay well mostly civilized. If you don’t count my former job as an assassin. And my gun arsenal. And well any other aspect of my hatred towards the human species.”

“Except for me, sweetie.” Root smiled brightly towards Shaw, already having a comeback ready when Shaw would start to deny it.

“Yeah, you’re pretty cool. Sometimes. I guess. Really just when you’re shooting people.” Shaw stated simply. Like she hadn’t just given Root the closest thing to a compliment that Shaw could give.

“And here I thought you were starting to like my taser.”  Shaw glared at her.

“If you come near me one more time with that thing, I will turn all of your computers into a mosaic of broken glass and plastic.” Root has tased her twice now, first when they met and second when Root needed her help. That’s two strikes. Three strikes and Root’s out.

“I’d take you over a computer any day, sweetie. So, horror or drama? Let me guess, you’re totally a rom-com fan aren’t you.” Root smirked at her when she saw Shaw’s face of disgust after mentioning rom-coms.

“Absolutely not. Those movies are stupid and cheesy, and the characters must be idiots to be a couple for that long.”

“It’s true love Sameen. They’re supposed to be together forever.” Root said. She definitely wasn’t a fan of rom-coms either, but getting Shaw all riled up is always fun.

“Anything over three nights is two nights too many. Too much drama and too many feelings.” Shaw liked her three night rule. It’s keep her out of other people’s drama, and well, she got three nights of fun. It’s a win-win for everyone.

Except, Root actually looked a little sad when Shaw said that. Like someone just kicked Bear. “So you’re saying you would never date somebody? Haven’t you ever thought about having a normal life apart from the numbers?” Root asked.

“I’ve never been the dating type. Get in, get out, find someone new. It’s the easiest way. No messes or emotions to clean up. And besides, no relationship could make me feel as good as shooting someone.” Shaw had never been one to date, or be exclusive. Even in high school as her friends got boyfriends, she just went out and had fun. No one to tie her down.

“Have you ever even been on a date, Sameen?” Root looked at her with that grin that mean she was up to something.

“No. Dates are boring. People are too needy these days.” Shaw said. She kept asking herself why she’s even having this conversation. Especially with Root, of all people. But for now, Root really isn’t trying mock her. It almost seems like she is trying to understand.

“Well maybe you need to stop trying with boys.”  Root winked at her. That special Root wink where she uses both eyes.

“Who said I was just talking about boys?” Shaw smirked at a slack-jawed Root.

Root couldn’t contain her shock when Shaw just openly admitted that she’s been with women. That means that she may actually have a chance. Even if just for a night. Or three. She’s willing to take whatever Shaw is willing to give. But Root would have to coax it out of her.

“So Shaw, have you heard about that new action movie in theaters.” Root asked casually.

“Yeah, sure Root, with all of this free time we have. I just scroll through movie listings every evening while I paint my nails and drink a glass of wine.” Shaw gave her that annoyed look again.

“Why Sameen, no need for the attitude. Can’t a couple of gals just have a conversation?” Root asked sweetly.

“Not when that gal is you.” Ouch, Root thought. But she knows Shaw doesn’t mean it to insult her.

“Okay, so then let’s do something else instead. Like go to a movie.”

“Why the hell would I want to go to a movie with you?” Shaw remarked.

“Well, you said you liked movies and I happen to like movies too. And you don’t want to have a conversation. But if you don’t want to do that, I can think of much more enjoyable acts that don’t involve a movie or talking.” Root smirked when she saw the look of exasperation in Shaw’s features.

“Ugh. Tell me one good reason why I should go to the movies with you.” Shaw was giving her an in, she just had to make sure to say the right thing.

“You said you’re a civilized person who enjoys movies. So, prove it.” If Root could get Shaw defensive, she would do anything to prove Root wrong. Especially when it meant protecting her pride.

Shaw looked like she’s thinking it over. Pros: she could make Root pay. Movies are cool. Popcorn. Cons: Root. “Alright fine, but you’re paying, I get to pick the movie, and you’re buying me snacks.”

“Aw Sameen. You’re finally going to go on a date.” Root got what she wanted, now she just needs to make Shaw admit that it’s a date.

“No. It’s not. It’s me proving to you that I am not a cavewoman, so that I can go home and get rid of you.” Shaw glared at her. She is already regretting her decision to go along with Root’s idea.

“Me buying both of our tickets…. You picking a movie…. Sharing snacks….  I dunno Sameen, kinda sounds like a date to me.”

“It’s not. And I’m not sharing with you, get your own snacks.”

“How would you even know it’s not a date if you’ve never been on one?”

“Because I just know. Now let’s go before I regret my decision more than I already do.” It was only about 4pm so they had plenty of options for movies. Root logged off all of the computers and shut down the subway cart. She hit the lights as they exited the subway, since Harold and John had left soon after they finished this number.

Shaw, of course, picked the movie that guaranteed the most blood and violence, and Root payed for the tickets. Root asked Shaw what she wanted when it was their turn at the counter, and gave her the pouty smile that made her face look even more flawless than usual. Although Shaw would never admit that out loud.

“You can get anything you want, sweetie. On the menu or off.” She winked at Shaw, while she looked over the menu and decided for a basic medium popcorn with a Diet Coke. Root ordered candy for herself, popcorn for Shaw, who was practically salivating while watching the guy at concessions put the butter on, and two sodas. The guy handed the snacks to Root, who then gave Shaw her portion. Then he gave her the drinks and said, “Enjoy your date,” with a friendly smile. Root immediately smirked and raised her eyebrows at Shaw, who gave her the look that dared her to say anything about it.

Shaw’s stomach growled towards the end of the movie, even with the popcorn. So, naturally, Root asked if she wanted to grab dinner afterwards. Shaw decided on steak, as usual, and they starting walking to the restaurant. Shaw would never pass up an offer of steak.

Surprisingly, Root didn’t say much about going to the movies. No smart remark or witty come on. She just looked content. Shaw noticed that for most of the movie, Root was watching her more than the screen, but she didn’t want to mention that at all.

Root found it far more entertaining to watch Shaw than the movie. There was no plot to it anyways, just a bunch of fighting and shoot outs. But, Root couldn’t get over how cute her face was when she was really into a fight scene. With her eyebrows scrunched together and a devilish smile, Root could look at her all day. At first glance, Shaw may seem intimidating, but not to Root. True, she is overly hostile towards everyone else, but Root noticed that she’s all bark and no bite around her. Something to which she wants to make a comment about, but right now she’s just enjoying being out with Sameen. Doing things that don’t involve almost dying. If they were anyone else, this would just be a normal night. But to them, this was a rarity, one that she was glad that Shaw decided to spend with her. She wishes Shaw would agree to do this more often, but she knew better than to think that. Root wants to break down her walls, but it seems that anytime she breaks one, two more come up. Although she would never say so, Shaw was enjoying the night as well. And she hasn’t even eaten her steak yet.

When they got to the restaurant, Shaw decided to pay for their meals, as a sort of “thank you for the movie” gesture. _This is what civilized people usually do, right?_ Shaw thinks. And to Root, Shaw could never do wrong, even if she killed Root herself one day out of frustration, which is a growing possibility each day, Root would die with a smile.

“Why why Sameen. Keep this up and people may actually think you like me.” Root said with a smile, but it didn’t reach her ears like usual. This was her sad smile, one Shaw knew all too well from when The Machine wasn’t talking and Root went from a perky psycho to Eeyore.

They made small talk about the movie while they ate. Each talking about their favourite parts and favourite characters. _Since when do I do small talk?_ Shaw thinks. _And why is Root okay with this? She usually would have made some type of come on, or innuendo, but nothing_. She’s been awfully quiet since they left the movie, only talking about shallow topics or when Shaw asked a question. Now she looks lost in her own thought.

“Hey. What’s wrong? Why no overt come on, or innuendo? Are you feeling okay? Did the steak get to you?” She tried to not sound 100% sarcastic, but that’s usually how she sounds anyways.

“Nothing is wrong Sameen. Life is wonderful.” Root had a nostalgic look on her face and she was deep in thought.

“Seriously Root, are you okay?” Shaw shuddered at how it actually sounded like she cared when she said that.

“It just feels nice. Being out and being normal. Having a friend. It really makes me miss Hanna. She was the only friend I ever really had. Ever since then I’ve been by myself, which I don’t mind at all, but just sometimes I wish that I could have a semblance of normalcy.” Root kept playing with her fork while talking and pouting. Shaw signaled over to the waitress for the check since they were both done eating. “Anyways, I don’t know why I’m telling you this. It’s not like you care. And you probably don’t even want friends. Or anybody.” Now Root went from sounding nostalgic to sounding defeated and a bit angry.

“I care about our team. And you being all gloomy is going to affect the mission.” Shaw replied more harshly than she wanted to, which just made Root’s face fall even more.

“Always about the mission, Shaw. I wish I could be like you. Not giving a damn about anyone or anything. But I guess you just got lucky.” Root placed her utensils on her plate and gathered her stuff. “I should probably leave now, wouldn’t want people to think we’re friends or anything.” Root got up and looked Sameen in the eyes with an unreadable expression. “Thanks for the food. And going to the movies with me. I guess you are a civilized human. So now you can get rid of me and go home. I actually enjoyed being out with you this evening.” Root said bitterly. _Seriously?_ Shaw thinks. _When did Root become like this? She’s usually so self-confident._ She missed the upbeat and overly-affectionate psycho.

“Root.” Shaw sighed her name. She didn’t know what to say that could make her feel better. She’s never been good with words, especially in times when it mattered. But as much as Shaw didn’t want to admit it, she actually had enjoyed spending her evening with Root. She just had to figure out how to tell her that. _Ugh. Feelings. Exactly what I didn’t want to deal with._

“Forget it, Shaw. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Root turned around to leave. It was so easy to flirt with Shaw and get under her skin, and she’d do it until she dies, but just once she wished Shaw would let herself feel and admit her emotions. She knows that Shaw cares about her, but some days she just wishes to hear her say it. Root wants normalcy and intimacy. Friendship and fun. And it’s obvious she won’t get that with Shaw. So she’ll just force herself to move on. Nobody will accept her like Shaw has, heck she even admired the fact that Root was a killer for hire. But the game of cat-and-mouse is wearing her out, and it’s obvious that Shaw isn’t going to come around any time soon.

Shaw dropped some bills on the table and ran out after Root. It was dark outside now, but the moon illuminated the streets.

“Look Root. I’m not good at this. Whatever you want from me. I don’t do relationships and I don’t do feelings. I never have, even if I wanted to, I’m just not wired for emotions.” Shaw almost looked sad about that last part. Sure, she wished sometimes that she felt like a normal person, but she just channeled all of that into her job at the ISA and became an outstanding killer.

“I know Shaw.” Root turned around to keep walking away but Shaw grabbed her arm to make her stay. She always has the final word. Always. And Shaw doesn’t like this side of Root, the one who gives up. Even when Shaw was in a bad mood, or worse than normal, she could always count on Root to be full of cheesy innuendos, which she secretly enjoyed more than she liked to admit to herself.

Root noticed that Shaw’s hand was still on her arm, and her thumb had unknowingly started rubbing small circles on her bicep. Shaw didn’t seem to care, or she just didn’t notice, because she kept her hand on Root to make sure she wouldn’t try to leave before they finished talking.

Shaw sighed again and tried to say something that would make Root feel better. “I don’t really know how to do the whole friendship thing, but if you wanted to like talk… or something... about it… you can talk to me. And I promise to listen. Cause this sad hacker isn’t nearly as fun as the normal psycho.” The edges of Root’s lips turned up in the beginning of a smile.

“You must really care about the next mission then to make an offer like that.” Root’s small smile turned into a smirk while she awaited Shaw’s response.

“I do care about the mission. One that you are a part of. And I don’t want to see you get hurt because your head isn’t in the right place.” Shaw couldn’t outright say that she cared about the hacker, but she does. She has since they first met with the iron. And after getting her anger out by shooting Root in the shoulder, they actually became a pretty good team. Quick, lethal, and pretty hot. Her favourites qualities.

Just as Root was about to say something else, some man walked by and whistled at them. Shaw looked pointedly at him and said, “Sorry, but I’m kind of busy here.” The guy looked at her for a second, then replied, “I wasn’t whistling at you.” He looked at Root with a predatory grin. Shaw wanted to punch that grin right off his rich asshat face.

“So tell me, pretty lady. What’s your name?” He smiled at Root.

“Not interested,” she said back. “Hmm, haven’t heard that name before, why don’t you tell me more about it over drinks.” He went to grab her arm, but Shaw snatched his wrist and snarled at him. “Touch her, and I’ll kill you.” Little did he know that Shaw would kill him without a second thought. While Root didn’t like the man’s presence, she definitely enjoyed seeing this side of Shaw.

“Now, now,” he started, “The pretty lady can speak for herself.” He shot her his winning grin again. _This hotshot must be so used to getting his way that he doesn’t know how to take no for an answer. And there’s no way his stupid pick-up lines would really work,_ Shaw thinks.

“You’re sweet and all, but I’m really not interested.” Root said back to him with a nice smile. The guy’s expression went from charming to frustrated.

“What? Do you have a boyfriend or something?” He asked. This man wasn’t going to give up.

But before Root could answer, Shaw snaked her arm lightly around Root’s waist, look him dead in the eye, and said, “No. She has me. Now back off before I break your disgusting face in two.” She wanted to do a lot more. She wanted to put two bullets in his chest. No one talks to Root like she’s some piece of meat. Well, unless it’s Shaw, of course. But that’s different.

Shaw still had her arm around Root’s waist, and she even held her a little tighter as she spoke to the guy. Root wanted to put her arm over Sameen’s shoulder, as this may be her only chance to see what it’d be like, but she didn’t want to freak Shaw out. So, she lightly draped her arm over Shaw’s shoulder, as if to make a point to the man and reinforce their story.

To Root’s surprise, Shaw leaned further into her. Their height difference allowed for Shaw’s head to fit perfectly in the crook of Root’s neck. It almost felt natural how well they fit together, and Shaw didn’t want to let go. To keep up the act though, of course. Not because she liked it. Or so she tried to convince herself. Shaw felt oddly territorial about keeping this guy away from Root.

He looked at them like he finally understood what they were hinting at. He stared at them with a glint in his eye and said, “You didn’t say you had a girlfriend. Don’t worry she can join us too.” Man this guy was a grade A douche. He didn’t know when to back-off.

Root spoke up before Shaw had a chance to say anything. She wanted to give Shaw an out. In case she decided to stop the charade. However, at this point it didn’t feel like a charade anymore. At least not to the two of them. “No she’s not my girlfriend, she doesn’t do rela-“ but Shaw quickly cut her off.

“Yeah, I am actually. So unless you want an angry ex-CIA agent on your ass, I suggest you leave.” Shaw didn’t really give him an option, so he finally went to walk away. Even once he was out of view, Shaw didn’t let go of Root.

“Thanks Sameen. But you didn’t have to do that. I could have taken him with no problem.” Root said. Although she definitely enjoyed their current position.

“These stuck up men think they can treat a woman like a piece of meat. And no one treats you like that.” Shaw was still angry. She might have to go hunt him down later and teach him a lesson.

“Except you, of course.” Root said as she let go of Shaw and smiled down at her. “But really, thanks. I didn’t necessarily feel like getting my hands dirty again today. My hero.” She said the last part in a funny accent and Shaw actually laughed. And smiled. A smile with teeth that showed off how beautiful she truly is. Root wished she could see her smile like that more.

“Like I said, I do the protecting. It’s what I’m good at. Although I wish I could have kneecapped him. Just to teach him a lesson on how to treat a lady.”

“Aw Sameen. I’m touched that you would kneecap someone just to keep him away from me.” Root smirked. Flirty Root was back. Shaw could work with flirty Root.

“I would’ve rather shot him in the heart, but whatever.” Root grinned even wider. Shaw wanted to kill someone because she was so jealous.

“He wasn’t even a threat Sameen, why would you want to kill him?”

Shaw looked perplexed. Then she said, “I didn’t like his attitude.”

Root couldn’t contain her laugh and she smiled brightly at Shaw. “Well, thank you Sameen. For protecting my honor, and for a normal evening. But I should probably get going.” Root winked at her and turned to walk back to her apartment.

She had only taken about three steps when Shaw came behind her and twisted her back around. She had a look of seriousness on her face. Then the seriousness turned into an internal debate. Then, she carefully brought her lips up to Root’s for a slow kiss. It was gentle and nothing like Root imagined. She thought Shaw would be rough, but Shaw’s soft lips lightly brushed Root’s until Root deepened the kiss. If this was all she gets, then she’s going to make the best of it. Root traced her tongue on the bottom of Shaw’s lip, asking for access. Access that was quickly granted.

This was everything Root had imagined and more. And this was definitely not how she thought the evening was going to go. Shaw backed her up against the wall in the street and kissed her harder. Shaw took control of the kiss, but was always gentle and soft. Slowly, Shaw moved back and Root tried to follow, but Shaw stopped her by resting their foreheads together.

Root figured this would be night number one of the three potential nights she had with Shaw. So she wanted Shaw to know that it’s okay to just skip the affection, although tough for Root, she just wanted to be with Shaw in whatever way she could. “Come on,” Root said, “if I only get three nights, I’d like to make the first one last while we still have time.” She smiled at Shaw, but she knew Root was trying to play it cool. But she didn’t want that. Not with Root. She’s different, and Shaw wanted to do this right.

“Root.” Shaw said her name almost in a whisper, but with their faces so close Root could feel Shaw’s breath. “You are not a number of nights to me. Or a day of fun. That’s never what we were about.” She can’t believe the words as she says them, but she realizes that Root won’t chase her forever, and she’ll be damned if some scumbag guy tries to get with Root.

“It’s okay, Shaw. I know you don’t do feelings, and I’m not asking you to. I like you for how you are. Stone cold ex-assassin and all.” Root said sweetly. She would never push Sameen to be somebody she isn’t.

“You’re different Root. I want to try. I can’t guarantee that I won’t hurt you, but you’re worth way more than just a fling to me. Besides, I have to make sure that all of these jerk guys stay away from you.” Shaw smiled and then kissed Root again. Lightly this time, as if to seal the deal. She pulled back just enough to where her lips were hovering in front of Root’s and said, “Come on. I think this is the part of the date where I walk you home.” She backed off of Root and looked at her.

Root decided to test the waters by grabbing Shaw’s hand while they started to walk. “Date?” Root asked with the quirk of her eyebrows and a smirk.

Shaw looked over at her and smiled in a way that Root has never seen before. Shaw looked satisfied and even a little happy. She squeezed Root’s hand and leaned into her again, like how they were before.

“Yeah, sure Root. Date.”

**Author's Note:**

> The is my first Root x Shaw fic but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I'd like to start writing one shots like this again so if you guys have any prompts feel free to follow and sumbit them to my tumblr: broodystars.tumblr.com.
> 
> The series referenced is Resident Evil. It's video games turned movies. I'd suggest checking them out if you haven't, Milla Jovovich is quite amazing.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Apologies for any mistakes, they are all mine as I don't have a beta reader. Season 5 needs to come faster. Let me know what you think!


End file.
